


Dirty Slut

by OpenLion



Series: OpenLion’s Overwatch One Shots [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Bottom Brigitte Lindholm, Dirty Sex, Dominant Hana “D.Va” Song, Domination, F/F, Femdom, Lesbian Sex, Lesdom, Minor Injuries, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Waterboarding, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: Brigitte hates Hana, she hates everything about her, so why does she submit to her every will.
Relationships: Brigitte Lindholm/Hana "D.Va" Song
Series: OpenLion’s Overwatch One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013040
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Dirty Slut

It hadn’t taken Brigitte Lindolm long to understand the social structure at Overwatch, the soldiers spent all day shooting and running drills, the scientists lived out of their labs and the engineers worked all day in a hot and sweaty pit deep in the bowels of the base. This was the reason she chose to work late at night, after everyone else was enjoying their downtime or sleeping.

Another reason she chose to work so late was the company. It didn’t exactly put her in the best of moods, her father and Reinhardt boasting about the old days, shouting over the loud machinery and hammer blows. 

She liked Fareeha but who didn’t, the Eygptian was respected by almost everyone at Overwatch due to her heritage and skill, despite that though she was always breaking a finger here or cutting herself there and rushing off to Angela to get fixed up, spending far more time in the doctor's office than the workshop. 

Hana Song angered her beyond belief, she would sit in her filthy mess of half eaten crisps and soft drinks blasting her shitty music from her stupid mech all day. She was constantly on her phone, not caring if a higher up came in to request a new upgrade or check everything was going well. Everything about Hana’s work ethic was vile. 

What she hated most though was how easy it was for Hana to humiliate her again, she hadn’t even resisted, as soon as Hana told her to strip she’d done it. Again. When Hana told her to bend over the workbench and spread her legs she’d done it. Again. As soon as Hana told her she was taking her anal virginity she’d begged her to. She’d used the same words when Hana told her she was going to fuck her virgin cunt to oblivion. Her brain didn’t remember them, but her body did.

She didn’t understand it, all her life she’d been a top, her exgirlfriends all begged her to ruthlessly dominate them and she had, she’d never been fucked before she met Hana, let alone submissive and humiliated.

Her bare tits were coated in crumbs as they crushed the half eaten snacks into dust, her hair was slick, sticky and wet as soft drink after soft drink was poured through it, her ears were bleeding as the endless stream of music was blaring from a speaker near her head and her arsehole ached after violent thrusts destroyed her virgin hole.

Suddenly and thankfully the music stopped the absence of noise meant she could hear her own whimpering and sobbing as she was violated from behind. With no warning Hana pulled the large toy from her rear, leaving her empty and disappointed, “On your back bitch,” Hana commanded, 

“Yes mistress,” she responded immediately, cringing as she felt the crumbs stick in her hair, 

“I still have some cans to dispose of, I’m going to waterboard you with them,” she hated herself for smiling like a giddy schoolgirl, opening her mouth and waiting. 

Her own boxer shorts were laid across her face, she was slightly disappointed Hana hadn’t forced her to wet herself this time. The first can was poured over her as she tried to move and breath, Hana’s firm hand crushed her throat and prevented her from either. Tears stung her eyes as her lack of oxygen took hold of her. Her head went light and her body flailed in panic as she drowned. 

She embraced death gladly, to be murdered in such a way turned her on, she felt her cunt clench around nothing as an orgasm exploded, her body filling with pleasure as her eyes rolled back and her vision darkened.

Suddenly she could breathe again, she gulped down air as her underwear was removed from her face, a soft kiss was planted to her cheek, “You looked so pretty, next time I’ll finish you off for good,” deep down she knew the threat was empty, Hana was too innocent, she used to cry after finishing off ominc splicers because they ‘looked cute’.

Before she could finish catching her breath the soaked and vile tasting underwear was slapped across her mouth and nose again and the stream of cola resumed its suffocation and Hana’s hand found her throat again and began choking her.

She was a writhing sticky mess as Hana tormented her, her cunt ached with arousal again as she sucked down the warm and flat cola from her own underwear until her world began to fade once more and another orgasm was torn from her frail body.

She was disappointed when the fabric was removed from her greedy mouth again, she was more disappointed that she hadn’t been brought to the edge of her life again. Instead two firm hands wrapped around her throat and squeezed. 

She began to writhe again, her needy cunt aching for contact with anything, instead her hair was used as a mop, she could feel it picking up Hana’s disgusting mess of crumbs.

She let out a choked cry of joy as she was brutally impaled by Hana again. Her cunt receiving ruthless abuse from the large strap on destroying her overstimulated insides.

Her body was screaming in blissful agony as she took Hana’s cock deep inside her. She was Hana’s cockslut and loved it as another can was cracked and she was choking and sputtering again, this time able to see and taste the vile cola as she gulped it down like the good slut she was.

She lost count of the amount of times she came as she was fucked raw, every inch of her body failing as she collapsed on the filthy floor of the workshop. Another stream of liquid fell onto her face. She recognised the acrid taste immediately and moved her head to gulp down the rancid liquid that was Hana’s piss, “Such a good piss slut aren’t you?” Brigitte nodded as she gulped, making sure to swallow every gloriously hideous drop of Hana’s urine, “I’m done know bitch,” she stopped pissing and grabbed Brigitte by the hair.

Her scalp was on fire as she was dragged, many cuts and scrapes appearing on her flawless skin as she was dragged across the workshop floor. She was too broken to cry in pain, simply existing as Hana dragged her tortured body through the halls of the Overwatch base and left in the shower, water raining down on her as blood and crumbs washed down the plug. 

She began to softly sob as the pain caught up with her before she passed out. Waking up later in soft sheets with Hana curled up on her body, softly kissing a fresh wound on her shoulder before giving her a caring smile. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If you would like to leave some feedback or Kudos they are much appreciated.
> 
> If you would like to receive updates about my work or make a request please follow me on Twitter: @openlionAO3
> 
> Or send me an email to: openlionao3@gmail.com
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
